


Bad Dreams

by Not_Jazz



Series: Keith and his pining heart [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dreams, Fluff, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Keith was wandering the hallways at night when he heard a strange sound. Following it, he dives in for more than he bargained for.Or,Lance has a nightmare, and Keith's poor heart can't take it





	Bad Dreams

As per usual, Keith was walking around the castle hallways at night. 

Honestly, he was starting to feel like a zombie. He had stayed up to continue training, but now it was late and he needed to rest his body. But his brain was choosing to be difficult and not listen, which lead to him meandering around the halls in the dark. If he started groaning a little, he was sure he’d get the part of Zombie number 1 in Walking Dead.

Well, he decided, whatever. 

What was that saying, “no sleep for the wicked?” or something like that.

Anyway, it was during his late night exploration that he heard a weird sound. It was like a cross between a whimper and a shakey breath. If he wasn’t on guard and listening carefully, he might have missed it entirely.

Concerned, he started to slowly go forward, following the noise.

It went from quiet whimpers, to full on gasps and sobs.

And it was leading him to a door.

Lance’s door, to be more specific. 

Keith rubbed his fingers together, and shifted from foot to foot. Was Lance maybe doing something...meant to be in private?

But, those sounds didn’t sound pleasant. In fact, it sounded more like pain.

“Lance?” Keith spoke, quietly, “Everything ok?”

For a moment there was no response. Just the continued sobs and gasps.

“Lance?”

There was a pause, and then a quiet, “no, no, go away. Stay back.”

“Ok, you’re freaking me out,” Keith took a step back, “I’m just trying to see if you’re ok.”

Another moment of silence, then a loud, “Mama no!”

“What?” Keith growled, and then threw up his hands, “That’s it, I’m coming in!”

With a quick press of the hand scanner, Keith barrelled into Lance’s room.

But Lance wasn’t doing anything dirty, or glaring at him, or giving him that stupid smile with that ‘ha, ha I got you’ face. In fact, Lance wasn’t even awake.

He laid curled up in himself, shaking and with tears.

“Oh no, no, no,” Keith froze, looking around for some sort of answer on a wall, “uh, what do I do?”

Lance let out another choked sob and curled in even further, grasping at the sheets and struggling to breathe.

“Lance, no,” Keith slinked closer, hesitantly sitting on the bed, “You have to wake up.”

The other didn’t respond, continuing to let tears fall down his cheeks.

Keith leaned forward, grabbing the others shoulders, “Lance, wake up!”

Lance’s body shot forward, head butting straight into Keith’s. Keith was about to curse when a piercing scream caused him to fling himself further back.

Keith stared, wide eyed, at the other. Lance was drenched in a cold sweat, tears still streaming from his eyes.

But what scared Keith the most was the wild look in the other’s eyes. Pupils dilated small enough that it looked like his eyes were only blue irises. It would’ve been really pretty, if it wasn’t so terrifying.

“Lance, Lance it’s ok, it’s me, Keith,” he raised his hands, trying to control his own shaking heads and voice.

The blue-eyed boy’s breathing slowed, and he knitted his brows together, “Keith?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s me,” he swallowed, “I heard you crying. I wanted to check if you were ok.”

Lance let out a shaky breath. He swallowed hard, and then just collapsed in on himself, holding his knees and keeping his hands over his head. 

“It was awful,” Lance whispered.

Keith leaned a bit closer, “Was it a nightmare?”

Lance nodded, although barely recognizable from his position, “Yeah.”

“Do you...want to talk about it?”

Lance hesitated, “I was...no, we were in a maze. All of us. It was fine. All of us were safe and just going forward with some...mission thing. I don’t remember if we were looking for information or trying to stop some galra. But we kept going and just kept getting more and more lost

“And then Shiro was picked off. We didn’t know from what or where, but he was just gone. And then Pidge screamed and she was gone. And Hunk disappeared. And then Allura’s comm stopped working. And we were running and running.

“A-and then...then we were separated by some force. You tried to fight back, Keith, you really did. You told me to run. Keep running. And I did and I ran, and ran and…

“Then...I heard my mama calling me. Whispering to me. To come back to her. But she also said to go to the Galra. Be safe with them until she could find me.

“And of course I told her no. Because I needed to find you, and everyone. And I couldn’t not defend the universe, you know?

“But then...her voice...it was a Druid. I was on a metal table….we all were. But...but...everyone was quiet and there was blood. So so much blood.

“And then the druid came over and reached for my heart. And I could feel it! I felt it, Keith,”

Lance was taking in short breaths, looking Keith in the eyes. If Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say Lance was still seeing his nightmare.

“It was a really...really bad dream, Lance,” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, and after an initial flinch, Lance learned into the touch. Keith wish he had some better words, but decided to say,“We won’t let that happen. I won’t let that happen. You’re safe, and not going anywhere. Now, you got to breathe. Come on, follow me.”

Lance followed Keith’s deep breaths. Slowly in for ten seconds, slowly out for ten. 

Eventually, both had calmed down and seemed to relax.

“Where’d you learn to do that,” Lance mumbled, yawning.

“Shiro,” Keith gave a small smile, “I used to get a lot of nightmares. He used to help when it got too bad.”

Lance hummed, “That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith shrugged. He tried really hard not to remember those dark nights, or the nightmares that continued to haunt him.

“Can you stay with me?” Lance asked quickly, chewing his lips.

“Huh?”

Lance’s face turned pink, “Uh, nevermind, I don’t know where that came from, you probably like super tired and don’t want to be here anymore with a crybaby, you can go-”

“No, Lance, I don’t think you’re a crybaby,” Keith bit his cheek, “I can stay. I don’t mind.”

Lance paused, “Are you...you sure?”

“Yeah,” Keith gave a curt nod, “I mean...if you don’t mind my mullet or...whatever.”

Lance chuckled, “I think I can manage for a night. But no boots in bed.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but slipped his boots off nonetheless. 

Lance backed up to the wall and laid down on his side, making room for the other boy to lie down comfortably.

When Keith slowly sat back, he brought the blanket with him and faced the other.

Lance squinted, “What happened to your forehead?”

“Hm?” Keith gently rubbed the now-formed bump, “oh...you banged into me.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, “I am so sorry!”

“It’s ok, I probably should have known to have ducked,” Keith tried to give a reassuring smile, which must have worked cause Lance smiled back.

“Oh...well, thank you for waking me up,” Lance scooted a little closer.

“Yeah, no problem,” Keith, hesitantly, wrapped his arm around the others shoulder.

Lance just scooted a bit more closer, touching Keith’s chest gently, “Boy...if this is how I needed to get you in my bed, maybe I should have had a nightmare earlier, huh?”

Keith sputtered, “What?”

“Uh, nothing, nevermind, night!” 

Keith swallowed, watching the other quickly turn over. He watched Lance breathing slow down, and then eventually heard soft snores.

When he was sure the other was fully asleep, he put his arms around Lance’s figured, and tried to gently cuddle.

Shiro would not believe him. And maybe Lance wouldn’t remember either. But hey, at least he would remember finally cuddling with his crush.

 

(In the morning, Lance woke up first. He was startled by the tight arms around him, but when he remember all that happened, and saw Keith’s peaceful face. So he smiled, turned around, and continued to sleep in his crush’s arms. Maybe he should stop pining and just tell the other he liked him? But what fun was there in that.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! I wrote kind of fast yesterday when I thought of this and got 'in the zone.' So I know there's a lot of 'ands' but when I panic, i stutter and thought that would best convey the fear. 
> 
> Anyway, read, comment, enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, bother me on Tumblr --> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
